It is a well known fact that people generally tend to adapt to whatever situation they are currently in, both mentally and physically. Whatever situation a person is continuously exposed to, the tendency is that over time the person will manifest new traits or modifications of old traits that reflect a reaction to the situation, generally a reaction that enables the person to better survive, accomplish a task or otherwise be better suited to handle the situation. This adaptation is an essential trait for the survival and general progress of any species.
A common example of adaptation to one's environment in action is exercise. If a person's long-term environment and situation are one in which they do not perform physical activity, the person's muscles will end up being weaker than a person who exercises regularly because the person's long-term environment does not require a reliable source of physical strength, leading to the deterioration of the muscle tissue since it is not used often and therefore not needed. In other words, a person must “use it or lose it.” This effect is not limited to physical exercise; solving puzzles and otherwise “exercising” one's brain will lead to better mental performance, while consistently deferring to exert mental effort will lead to a drop in mental performance.
Physical exercise is a bodily activity that enhances or maintains physical fitness and overall health and wellness. It is performed for various reasons including strengthening muscles and the cardiovascular system, honing athletic skills, weight loss or maintenance, and personal enjoyment and satisfaction. Physical exercise is arguably one of the most effective ways to maintain a healthy body as well as a healthy mind, with health care providers often referring to exercise as a “miracle drug,” with benefits including maintaining a healthy weight, building and maintaining healthy bone density, muscle strength and joint mobility, promoting overall physiological well-being, reducing surgical risks, and strengthening the immune system. Exercise also has been shown to improve cognitive functioning and sleep as well as helping relieve depression.
Types of physical exercise include flexibility exercises, aerobic exercises, and anaerobic exercises. Aerobic exercises focus on improving cardiovascular endurance and include exercises such as running, walking, swimming, jumping rope, rowing, and cycling. Anaerobic exercises such as weight training, functional training, sprinting and high-intensity interval training focus on increasing short-term muscle strength.
Many methods of exercise require equipment to carry out effectively, which more often than not takes the form of weighted objects such as barbells and dumbbells. Other equipment such as weight exercise machines may be used, in addition to treadmills, elliptical machines, stair climbing machines and rowing machines. In general, one may wish to incorporate a wide variety of exercises in order to achieve a well-rounded physique. Dumbbells are a common item of exercise equipment which, depending on the weight and an individual's strength, may be lifted with one hand and facilitate a wide variety of exercises, making them the instrument of choice for many people due to their versatile nature. The dumbbell's versatility arises from its simplicity, and as long as a person can maintain a firm grip on the handle, they may perform a wide variety of moves. On occasion some people may become accustomed to performing the same moves utilizing the same equipment and get bored with it, or they may wish to diversify or switch up their workout for other reasons. Another factor in using different exercise equipment is changing the weight one is working out with. For dumbbells, this requires selecting a different dumbbell, which means that a person or gym desiring to have a wide variety of weights to work out with, they must purchase a large quantity of dumbbells.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a volumetric weight system with an elongated handle as a fitness tool that is used in performing a plurality of exercise routines unique to the volumetric weight system. The present invention accomplishes this through the use of an elongated handle centrally attached to a spherically shaped volumetric weight. The elongated handle provides the present invention with a maniputable surface that enables the user to vary the intensity of their work out by repositioning their hands relative to the volumetric weight. The volumetric weight is centrally attached to elongated handle providing balance while performing a plurality of exercises. Additionally, the present invention is provided with secondary weights that are attach to the volumetric weight in order to slight vary the resistance of an exercise routines.